Ripley's Believe It Or Not
Ripley's Believe It or Not is a American live-action fantasy comedy directed by Zach Helm and released by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies for TBD Synopsis Cartoonist, adventurer, reporter, explorer, and weirdness-expert Robert Ripley opens a world up more than you can believe.A House of Wax dolls who come to life to The Tallest Man in the World these things are more bizarre than you possible think of. Plot The movie starts when Robert was in college, he was been bullied by two adults wearing a dark coat jacket. Cast Charlie Day as Robert Ripley Jim Carrey as David Rixler-Robert's comedic friend and partner. Cyclops (The one-eyed Dog) (voiced by Simon Pegg) TB? as Olivia Ripley-Roberts daughter who will later take over the buisness TB? as Robert Wadlow the tallest guy in the world Johnny Depp as Issac Davis Ripley Emma Stone as Benedict Cumberbatch as Mr.Lux (founder of Unmagine Corp and doesn't think the store is alive) Anna Kendrick as Medusa child of the Sea Production Development On October 4, 2004, Paramount Pictures announced plans for a film that would chronicle the life of Robert Ripley. The film would be produced by James Jacks and his Alphaville Films company, associated with Paramount. Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski were hired to write the script. Jacks explained, "It's about the exploits of Robert Ripley, one of the most popular newspaper cartoonists in the '30s and '40s, who was well known for going around the world and looking for oddities and getting into adventures while doing so. We want to make a series of movies that, if not quite the truth, are the adventures that should have happened." Jacks also said, "We want to turn it into an Indiana Jones, a goofy version, as played by Johnny Depp. When they saw we had the writers from Larry Flynt, they thought that we wanted to make the kinky version, but we saw a chance to do a Spielberg-type movie with one of their characters."17 On November 29, 2005, it was announced that Tim Burton would direct the film, with Jim Carrey starring as Robert Ripley. Filming was to begin in October 2006, for a 2007 release. Paramount hinted that the film, if successful, could be the start of a Ripley's film series.18 In addition to Jacks, Sean Daniel and Richard D. Zanuck were also to serve as producers for the film.19 Zanuck spent six weeks in China to scout filming locations for the project.20 On June 12, 2006, Paramount delayed the start of production on the film for at least a year because its projected budget went over the allowed $150 million. Carrey had waived his entire upfront salary to help keep costs low, but the project remained over budget. Burton and Carrey also wanted to have Alexander and Karaszewski make changes to the film's script to focus more on Ripley's Believe It or Not column. Carrey was adamant on avoiding what happened with his previous project, Fun with Dick and Jane, which required reshoots and additional editing as a result of beginning production without a script. Filming had been scheduled to begin in China in November 2006. Although Paramount could have delayed production to spring 2007, the film was delayed further to allow Burton to film Sweeney Todd. In December 2006, Burton and Carrey approved writer Steve Oedekerk to rewrite the script. Oedekerk had worked with Carrey on several previous projects. Production was to begin in China in winter 2008, for a 2009 release. In January 2007, Zanuck said he was no longer involved with the project, and that he was unaware that it was proceeding. Oedekerk's draft was completed in June 2007, and was approved that month by Paramount, Burton, and Carrey. At that time, Carrey hoped to have production finished by summer 2008. Later that month, it was reported that Paramount may be searching for a new director.25 In October 2008, Chris Columbus pitched an idea for the film that was approved by Carrey and Paramount. Columbus' idea involved scrapping the previous China-based storyline entirely. Negotiations were underway that month to hire Columbus as director, with plans to hire a writer afterwards. Paramount planned to release the film in 2011, and hoped that it would be the start of a Ripley's film series. In January 2011, Eric Roth was hired to write the script, with Carrey still attached to star. Ken Atchity and Chi-Li Wong joined the project as producers, alongside Jacks and Daniel.However nothing came through years later. In 2012 Zach Helm took over the directing spot for Burton. Writing Casting Jim Carrey was reported to play the role of Robert Ripley but nothing came through with Burton.Other actors insisted included Steve Martin Robert Downey Jr Russell Brand and Nicholas Cage.Robin Williams was also considered for the role but due to his passing he couldn't.Benedict Cumberbatch later signed on to play a head of a big buisness company who doesn't believe in the store being alive. It was later confirmed that Charlie Day will play Robert RipleyIt was later announced that Jim Carrey will play Robert's best friend and assistant David Rixler Critical Reception TBDCategory:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:Nickelodeon